


【熏鱼】归家

by Vivinsr



Category: WINNER - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivinsr/pseuds/Vivinsr





	【熏鱼】归家

“你要做什么？”李昇勋挤出的每一个字都好像一个脆弱的防御工事，并不是在抵御金秦禹的诱惑，而是在拦住自己快要抑制不住的情欲躁动，他盯视金秦禹的眼神仿佛已经穿透那件碍眼的外套，色情地舔舐赤裸的肉体。  


和眼前这个人在一起这么久，李昇勋还是没有办法完全读懂金秦禹的想法，无法预测的行为有时无厘头，偶尔让人哭笑不得，也会出现一击致命的效果。  


西装领子此时是把李昇勋绞杀在暧昧陷阱的凶手，堆积的欲望挤压他的身体乃至理智，他告诉自己，这是在公司，是冷静的办公环境。  


“我说我来带你回家啊？”金秦禹毫无自觉地凑过去，像填好最后一块拼图一样，融入到自家恋人的怀里，严丝合缝。  


李昇勋搂上金秦禹的腰，后者身上的驼色风衣偏中性，顿时堪称纤腰也不为过。是不同的温度，不同的触感，只隔着一层布料，却能感受到熟悉的身体。  


从电视剧上学来的招数效果显著得有点超出预料，皮肤在布料的揉搓下触感无限放大，仿佛身体变得更加细嫩敏感。极其微小的动作也能牵动令他难以启齿的地方，李昇勋的拥抱直接让外套和那里无缝贴合，金秦禹的力气被羞耻的欢愉卸了个干净。  


恍惚中，金秦禹耳边灌入一声叹息，“我真的拿你没辙。”  


“那你别再生气了呗。”  


“我不生气。”李昇勋绷着声音说。  


“有吗？”金秦禹点上李昇勋的喉结，他最喜欢玩那里，指尖被滚动的轨迹带领着乱跑，毫无章法。“可我觉得你现在挺急躁的。”  


“是。”李昇勋抓住金秦禹在他脖子上作乱的手，眼神带着一抹邪狞，似随时可能暴起伤人的凶徒。  


“因为我想操死你。”  


用衣冠禽兽来描述他简直是画龙点睛，他的话说得直白又粗俗，李昇勋却还维持一副精英外表，黑发被发胶一丝不苟地固定在脑后。  


男人失掉了他的眼镜，也失掉了工作时的温文尔雅，像披着盖头的猛兽露出獠牙，蓄势待发，只可怜了受惊的小动物，被暴涨的邪意压迫吓到失魂腿软，骑虎难下。  


类似的荤话金秦禹在家也听过不少，如果这里不是窗明几净的办公室，如果离他们不远没有干净到瘆人的落地窗，情到深处他倒也可以厚着脸皮听了，金秦禹的脸颊随对方快烧起来的眼神温度节节攀升。  


除此之外，还有一个小家伙的视线也懵懂又热烈。  


“奥拓还在看，我们……”金秦禹亲眼目睹李昇勋拿起座机说话，然后一道影子黑旋风似的冲进办公室把奥拓掳走夺门而出的全过程。“……回家再说。”  


“你这个样子怎么回家？”哪怕金秦禹表面看上去是全副武装，李昇勋还是不爽皱眉。  


金秦禹把自己的想法解释给李昇勋听，从总裁办公室这里到地下车场有专用直梯，只要李昇勋掩护得好，这段路程上肯定不会有人看到金秦禹，不然他作为一个公众人物如何也不敢玩这种情趣。  


听上去很有道理，但李昇勋非不按套路出牌。  


“那我这个样子怎么回家？”他的西装裤布料薄透细滑，撑起的形状淫亵又夸张。  


有点搬了石头砸自己脚的感觉，被李昇勋单手解开风衣扣子的时候，金秦禹懊恼地想。  


宽肩长袖的风衣外套挂在金秦禹身上，露出染上情热的内里，半脱不脱的样子可恶到极点，也撩人到极点。  


李昇勋修长的两根手指仿佛跳舞般一上一下夹住恋人左边乳尖，打着转拧了几下，倏尔五指分开用力按进乳晕周围的胸脯。另一边还藏在风衣的遮蔽之下，李昇勋有些恶意地脑补着那一个也尖尖立起，因为不能受到触碰而气得发红，因为不能亲吻到自己的亵污视线而急得发肿。  


男人也的确又气又急，他手上的肉棒越涨越大，铃口吐出清浅的粘液，一副狰狞之相，仿佛不找到一个满意的宣泄口决不罢休，为了赶快逃离这个四处透着正经的办公室，金秦禹只好缓缓低头。  


李昇勋在性爱中有轻微的S倾向，他对无伤大雅的轻微施暴情有独钟，尤其沉溺于对咽喉的掌控，咬或者捏，下手有的时候没个轻重。  


就如同此时，他稍稍倾斜上身，制住金秦禹的喉咙，将柔软的喉骨完全掌握在自己手中。  


李昇勋垂着眼睛看他，说∶“咽。”  


脑袋昏沉沉，身子轻飘飘，金秦禹中了咒语似的听话。  


男人还在朦胧中就被连拉带抱地拖到桌子旁，金秦禹没有李昇勋高，被拖拽的过程像被挟持，掌握不好重心，倒在桌子上，垂在桌沿的腿再次感受到了后者硬物。  


金秦禹推拒李昇勋的脑袋，慌乱讨饶，“不要了好不好，这里什么都没有，回家再弄吧。”  


“还没到下班时间呢，金秘书。”李昇勋伸手抹掉金秦禹唇边的精液。  


“那我要辞职！”  


几乎是一只手就制住了金秦禹的挣扎，李昇勋亲力亲为，为对方亲切表演了专制蛮横，“我不同意。”  


“秘书还有没有人权了！”  


“秘书有人权，但你没有。”李昇勋趁他停止挣扎，借机欺入金秦禹的腿间，两腿内侧的嫩肉完全成了他人掌下的俘虏，激起一浪接一浪的快感电流，原本还算有攻击性的硬质靴子在李昇勋腰后乱蹭，阴差阳错成了情趣的调剂品。  


“我知道你为什么说我不适合演总裁了……啊啊！慢点……”  


“为什么啊？”李昇勋装出一副虚心好学的样子，手指却沾着刚刚出货的精液探入紧窒的后穴，掌心还不忘照顾对方肉红色的囊袋。  


像是被性欲胁迫，可供清醒的空气越来越稀薄，金秦禹只好掐着嗓子呼吸，口中断断续续的解答李昇勋的问题。  


“因为……我没有你那么厚脸皮！”刚刚的扭打让李昇勋头顶发丝固定不住自然垂落，乖僻邪谬，金秦禹发觉从气势上已经无法扳回平局了，只好愤懑抱怨。  


“对。”李昇勋轻轻舔吻恋人在高潮时会深陷的两道锁骨。“脸皮不厚怎么抱你。”  


比起被说厚脸皮，李昇勋更喜欢说自己有一颗强大的心脏，如果没有强大的心脏，恐怕每天都要活在无尽的患得患失中，无论是金秦禹偶尔给的挫败感，还是来自未知竞争的危机感，都给足李昇勋磨练心脏的机会。  


渐渐地，细白软滑的皮肉在桃花酒中浸泡后捞出，变得粉红可口，金秦禹终究还是在李昇勋的手底下被点燃欲情，变得魂醉神迷，快乐而柔顺地全身打开。  


那件形同虚设的外衣摊开放在桌面，除了脚上的黑色长靴，金秦禹一丝不挂，上半身勉强维持一副靡颜腻理的模样，光裸的腿布满蜜汗，李昇勋的性器埋在他的股沟，已经发泄过一次，竟然依旧尺寸惊人，滑液已从柱顶落满柱身，还不断自尿道口小股流出，把金秦禹的股间浇得泥泞不堪。  


细致而漫长的扩张让两个人的额头都蓄满汗水，进入的瞬间还是让金秦禹白了脸，可怜兮兮地被亲吻安慰。  


他们两个从来没有不戴套做的经验，这次性爱水到渠成，金秦禹想不到少了那层隔膜竟然会刺激到让人疯狂。  


穴口仿佛直接被烙开，内壁裹着肠液死死吸着李昇勋的肉棒，最让他忍不了的是肉体碰撞的响声，起初金秦禹都怀疑那连续不断的声音会不会透过那扇门传到外面，被按着顶了几次敏感点后干脆连顾忌都抛在脑后。  


金秦禹也不是一味服从，爽到了就叫，不爽就骂。可是就连骂人的话听在李昇勋的耳朵里都是侧面的鼓励，浓烈的情欲仿佛要把口腔都腻住，男人的呻吟甚至喘息都浸泡在粘稠的花汁里，呼喊李昇勋的名字模糊又暧昧。  


李昇勋压着他的腿窝疯狂顶弄，他的文件被推得离金秦禹远远的，连桌上的杯里的水都跟着摇晃，随时可能撒出来似的。  


男人背后只有一件风衣垫着，李昇勋却插的又急又猛，没一会他就哀哀叫唤腰疼。  


身体猛地被抱起，陡然被重力控制，金秦禹的腿在空气中蹬了两下，还是没有躲避将肉棒吃得更深的结局，叫疼的人身体反应诚实到有趣，金秦禹忍不住收拢双腿，像个树袋熊一样盘在李昇勋身上。  


所幸李昇勋只是想将金秦禹翻个身，光滑发红的后背暴露在前者眼底，他知道金秦禹有多热爱自己的职业，为了保证皮肤状态和身材，他要舍弃太多美食，即便是如此严格要求自己，金秦禹依然有一个很便宜李昇勋的烦恼。  


腰腿上的肉可以掉得很快，但是屁股上的肉却顽固得让他几乎绝望。  


交合处隐没的肉柱此时若隐若现，贪嘴的穴口也依依不舍地巴着李昇勋的性器看着像是怎么也要不够，臀波肉浪惹得男人红了眼，抬手就在金秦禹的臀瓣上盖了一掌，发出突兀的一声脆响，丰腴弹滑的那处很快就留下来红色的掌印。  


金秦禹本来沉浸在肉欲中恍恍惚惚，疼痛强行把他扯回现实，忍着耻意瞪李昇勋，像个装凶失败的熊孩子，“你干嘛？”  


“干你。”说罢，李昇勋又打了几下。  


“不许打了，我不做了！”金秦禹躲他的手，殊不知自己动作只是主动把李昇勋的肉棒套弄得更加爽利，男人握住金秦禹的胯部，把这具成熟到极近艳丽的身体往自己的阳具上按。  


金秦禹崩溃地尖叫出声，连眼神都涣散，腰部狂乱地扭，像被捕兽夹咬住后垂死挣扎的鹿。  


“让你少看电视剧，别学那些乱七八糟的。”  


男人听到他突如其来的指责愣了一下，眼眶和鼻尖都被委屈逼出了可怜兮兮的红，眼中的雾气聚了又散。  


“还喝不喝那么多酒了？”  


金秦禹咬牙，拄在桌面的手臂酸软。  


“还收不收别人的花了？”  


每一句问话都伴随让金秦禹战栗的深顶，他抓着手底的风衣布料，呜咽着承受身后狂风暴雨般的攻击，肩胛骨勾勒出振翅欲飞的性感形状。  


粗长的性器深埋，大张旗鼓地撩拨男人体内已知甚至亟待开发的敏感点。金秦禹剐蹭在风衣上的性器断断续续吐出液体，抹在上面一片狼藉，快感越是积累，它的逆反心理反而越活跃，臣服与倔强相互倾轧，欲望在中间做了恶人，反映在身体上的是不断抽搐收紧的后穴贪婪。  


眼见男人逐渐抛弃理智变得娇憨迷离的脸，李昇勋决定换个方式传递心情。  


他在金秦禹失魂的包裹下维持着一个温柔的频率攻击，李昇勋俯下身，追寻对方收不回的舌尖吻着，好似海洋生物的声波交流，胸腔的共鸣传入对方体内。  


“以后也多考虑一下我的心情如何？”李昇勋说。  


我知道我的占有欲会让你不适，但我从来没有把你当做应该关在笼子里的精美观赏物，我想要的只是你偶尔的换位思考。  


“我会永远保护你，永远相信你。”李昇勋面对金秦禹懵懵的俊脸，忍不住用鼻尖蹭了蹭金秦禹的，大型食肉动物也有想要露出柔软肚皮让人抚摸的时候，“你也要为了我保护自己，也学着相信我，可以吗？”  


流光在黑葡萄似的眸子里像蜡烛一样点亮，驱散了深埋的暗淡。两张脸贴的那么近，呼吸喷吐，火花迸射，脸部肌肤的每一寸纹理都绣入彼此的眷念痴缠，变得生动鲜活。  


“那你也要相信我。”金秦禹全神贯注地盯着李昇勋。  


相信我对自己的人生有分寸，  


相信我绝对不会做任何对不起你的事，  


相信我会一直爱你。  


“好。”李昇勋说。  


怕金秦禹坏肚子，爆发的精液还是没有注入他的体内，但李昇勋同样不想亏待自己的欲望，他把浊白的精液喷射在了任何他想留的地方。  


那件惨兮兮的风衣被蹂躏得随处可见被揉皱的褶子，穿在金秦禹脚上的黑靴同样惨不忍睹，挂着淫靡的乳白色精斑，没了黑亮的帅气外形。  


宛如劫后余生，金秦禹躺在办公桌上，身体安稳起伏。  


“秘书的薪水太难拿了。”金秦禹竟然还没忘角色扮演这茬。  


“我的秘书才不会做这种事。”总裁大人很有原则地纠正他。  


“回家吗？”这个时候轮到李昇勋问这句话了。  


“我这个样子怎么回家？”金秦禹连翻白眼的力气都被李昇勋吃掉了。  


“放心，我不让别人看你。”李昇勋亲了亲男人的脸颊，权作安抚。  


“那就相信你吧。”


End file.
